


Atlas

by eithelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kyung!Twins, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: His sister has carried the world on her shoulders long enough. Kyungsoo was not prepared to take over, but he was going to do it anyways.





	Atlas

Kyungri promised it would be quick, that she’d be home soon and that she’d free Kyungsoo of that job in no time.

 

Kyungri was a liar. She was a manipulative liar of a “little” sister. And she didn’t just lie about that, because the princess had said Kyungsoo would only be forced to smile and look at photos, but he was definitely not looking at photos. He was staring, at the real thing.

 

—Kyungri, honey, are you not going to say anything? —Said their mother, that sly smile. She knew under that wig and make up, and the ruffled dress, was her son. —All the princes traveled just to see you, and now you only stare at them? Say something.

 

Kyungsoo looked deeply into his mother eyes, panicking in his painful silence, while getting discreetly pinched by her.

 

People say old habits die hard, and twins changing places to escape their chores were an extremely long-lasting habit. Usually they just changed places for a couple hours, meetings with the people, not much talking involved. Since Kyungsoo had gone through puberty, any talking was a bit of a hassle. That was why, if this was a simple photo looking session, Kyungsoo could easily go through, even giving his own opinion to his sister suitors.

 

But having eight princes standing right in front of him, was a problem. They all looked disgustingly handsome, well mannered and sweet.

 

—Your majesty, please pardon the intromission. —One of the servants interrupted the whispered between gritted teeth scolding the queen was giving Kyungsoo. —The princes have brought gifts for the princess.

 

He said, leading his hand to the organized table where each gift was presented.

 

Kyungsoo liked gifts, as much as he wouldn’t admit and always say “giving is better than receiving”. He really liked receiving gifts, and it had been a while since he got one. Nowadays he only got two chances of getting presents, on his birthday and in the gold fest and in the latter, it was always the same, a small pouch of golden coins for fortune and balance.

 

But that was a whole new surprise. And Kyungri wouldn’t get those back, just as punishment for having him endure this in such frilly dress.

 

—Darling, wouldn’t it be better to just open these later? —The queen intervened as Kyungsoo quickly had gotten up from his seat, but the boy in the pink dress had already opened one of the boxes.

One of the princes in the line snickered, making the queen look at him right away as he covered his mouth with one hand.

 

—Princess Kyungri will personally tell each one of you what she thought of your kind gesture later tonight, at the moonlight ball. You all must be exhausted from your trip here, so please, take a rest for now. —The queen rose to her feet, smiling politely and gesturing to the employees who would take the princes to their specific rooms.

 

 

 

Kyungri was laughing harder than ever, played in Kyungsoo’s bed as he took off all the make up in his face.

—You’re an asshole, you know that, right? —Kyungsoo said to his twin sister, who turned into her stomach and rested her face on her hands. —I had to sit there for two whole hours while they introduced themselves, and then mom didn’t even let me open the gifts they brought… —Kyungsoo turned around to face his sister. —Which, by the way, are going to be my payment for today’s suffering _, you prick_.

 

Kyungri only smiled at her brother, moving to sit in front of him and helping him wipe the rest of make up on his face.

—You can have it all ‘Soo. —She said softly, after cleaning his face, moving her hands to his soft black hair to fluff it up a little. Kyungri looked sad, and Kyungsoo knew why. He couldn’t even imagine how tiring that process could be. Finding someone to marry by looking at pictures was an outdated and ridiculous process, that their family still seemed to enjoy.

 

Kyungsoo wanted the best for his twin, and that was not the best. She didn’t seem to like all that, and neither did Kyungsoo.

 

—How about we delay this a little longer? —Kyungsoo then said, as Kyungri had already reached for his soft hairbrush, and started grooming her brother’s hair.

 

—What do you mean by that? —She asked, not really seeming to mind the idea.

 

—We can make you look terrible in their eyes, and they give up on this idea. —Kyungsoo said with a smile. —I can even dress up as you and act like myself, so they think you’re not a proper princess-y type.

 

Kyungri had the sweetest laugh, which everyone said it was just like Kyungsoo’s, but he disagreed. Hers was much more pleasant.

 

—And risk destroying ties with other kingdoms? Better not. —She said with reason. Kyungsoo always thought she could be a great queen, not even once considering that he was too in line, and that he was the first.

 

Kyungsoo had developed a plan at a very young age. When his father demanded of him to be their official heir, he’d decline and hand everything to Kyungri. But she didn’t want that life either, her spirit was free, even though she was so responsible and centered. He knew his sister deserved better than a life of sitting properly and eating with grace, poising for others delight.

 

—Let’s talk to father again. —Kyungsoo whispered. —Tell him what you want, tell him that this is your way and that’s it. We can’t tie you here _birdie_. You deserve better than those goofy princes. —He took the brush out of her hand, then running it through her own black locks, so much longer but just as shiny and black as his.

 

—Father knows that. —She said, turning so Kyungsoo could sit on the bed as well as he brushed her hair. —And he already told me that he would stop this if I said so…

 

—Then why don’t you? —Kyungsoo stopped immediately, excited at hearing something he didn’t knew so far.

 

—I just can’t bring myself to do it… —Kyungri whispered as looking into her hands, nipping at her chipped nail polish.

 

—Come on, you can do it! —He then said, getting up and wielding the brush like a sword. —Like all the powerful queens in our ancestors, you can dictate your own path!

 

Kyungri smiled sadly, as she looked to her brother, who quickly deflated and sat down again in the bed, in front of her.

 

—Hey, sis’… —He said, noticing how she seemed to be in the verge of tears. —Hey, tell me what’s wrong… —Kyungsoo insisted, holding her hands in between his own. Instead of saying anything, Kyungri just pulled her hands away, wiped his tears and left the room, leaving a very confused brother behind.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo held his flute of champagne lightly between his fingers, resting against the railing of the balcony as he looked to the gardens and all the city lightened up at night. This was a great view but made him feel distant.

 

—The whole kingdom is beautiful at night. —A voice startled the prince, who almost let his glass fall. He recognized the man entering the balcony as the same prince that snickered when in their previous meeting, as he was still disguised. —I’m Prince Baekhyun, from the East Kingdom of Gwong.

 

Kyungsoo smiled gently at the silver haired prince, whose mischievous smile did get his attention earlier on.

 

—It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Baekhyun. —Kyungsoo said, bowing gently at the man who did the same. —I’m sure your kingdom shows much more beauty at their city lights at night, you are indeed known for such beauty. —He said with the politest smile he could muster.

Prince Baekhyun simply hummed, getting closer to the railing, elbows resting against it and eyes fixated in the view, as to Kyungsoo he became the view. The man was even more pleasant to the eye at night, than in the morning.

 

—Perhaps some day you could visit us, we would be delighted to receive the Royal Family of Jiedi. —Baekhyun smiled at the other prince, not moving his body, only his face turned in the direction of the other, that still to attentively looked at him.

His eyes hid something, but it didn’t seem bad, only added to the mystery and Kyungsoo wanted to find out what that was.

 

The prince shortly drove his eyes elsewhere, straightening his body to an upright position.

—I should go back inside now, I don’t want to steal your time, or make anyone jealous. —Baekhyun said with that sided smile that made Kyungsoo wonder through thousands of possibilities. He though that yes, people could find weird that he was spending more time with the prince, instead of the princess. Kyungsoo knew she wouldn’t be jealous, but something in the flow of his words as he said and bid goodbye, sounded like those weren’t his words intentions.

 

 

He watched Baekhyun stride back into the big room, filled with people that danced, chatted and drank. It was all so formal, it made Kyungsoo a little sick. His eyes then went back to the city, as he wondered what people were doing, and smiled. Just as he fished his pant pocket for his phone, Kyungsoo felt another presence joining him in the balcony.

 

—I’m sorry to bother. —The man he recognized as one of the other princes of earlier said. —But I guess I too needed a breath. —He smiled, approaching Kyungsoo politely. —I’m not sure you remember me, from earlier…

Kyungsoo wouldn’t forget, but he truly didn’t remember his name.

 

—I’m sorry, I’m still having trouble memorizing all your names. —Kyungsoo then responded, putting his phone away. The man laughed gently, and reached for his hand, bowing as he gently kissed the back of it.

 

—I’m Kim Jongin, the younger of the four siblings from the Kingdom of Ilrya. —He said gently, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand. —Hopefully my name, you’ll remember, _out of all others._ Two of my brothers are here, Jongdae and Junmyeon.

 

His laughter was… _Something_. It made Kyungsoo blush in an instant, ears burning even more by the second.

 

—I mean, I love all my brothers, but… —He went on, stepping forward to touch the cold concrete. —This is a competition after all. —Jongin smirked while looking slightly over his shoulder to Kyungsoo who stood there, completely hypnotized by everything that surrounded that man.

 

He swallowed his own saliva, lips stuttering to say something, but nothing came out. The prince chuckled, pushing himself away from the railing and looking back at Kyungsoo.

—You’ll miss the party. —Jongin said again, walking slowly in the direction of the hall. Kyungsoo felt it, when the foreign prince brushed his hand against his, lingering a little too long after vanishing amongst all the other guests.

 

The young prince stood there, looking into the crowd, thinking of what had just happened. Was the young prince of Ilrya _actually flirting_ with him? Had he imagined all that? By the way his fingers tingled, that couldn’t have been just imagination. Prince Jongin had just flirted with him.

 

—Wait a second… —Kyungsoo whispered to himself, holding his hand as he though through everything that just happened.

 

_“I’m not sure you remember me, from earlier…”_

 

Did Jongin think he was Kyungri? Was that why he flirted with him just now? But that was impossible, he was dressed in “masculine” fashion of his kingdom, and his voice should have given him a hint… Maybe… Did he know? Was that the way the Prince of Ilrya found to say “hey, I know it was you in that dress”? Was he making fun of him?

 

—Deep in your thoughts, I see… —Kyungsoo startled himself for the third time that night, looking at the man that stood in front of him with a goofy smile on his face. Kyungsoo lifted his face to look at the stranger. —I’m Prince Chanyeol, of Naor. —He said gently, even though his deep voice sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

 

—I’m sorry, I was distracted. —Kyungsoo smiled politely again, bowing to Chanyeol. —I’m---

 

—Prince Do Kyungsoo, of Aear, I know. —He said in between a soft laugh. Of course, they would know who he is, or they supposed to, since they were trying to marry his twin sister. —I must admit, I was _really_ excited to meet you. —Chanyeol said, scratching the back of his neck. He seemed much more informal than the other two princes he met that night, and that was somewhat of a relief. —You probably don’t know, but we attended the same university, I did graduate one year earlier.

 

Kyungsoo was surprised with that information, but curious and happy. Chanyeol wasn’t a familiar face, but his college years were quite hectic. He attended music school but tried to maintain the lowest profile as possible. Thankfully people at the university did seem to respect his privacy quite well.

 

—I’ve been to a couple of your concerts there, and your voice is just… —Stopped to think, he seemed to look for a good adjective. —I don’t really know how to describe now, maybe the champagne affected my brain a little already… It was just amazing, beyond words. —He laughed it off, and so did Kyungsoo.

 

—What did you major in? —Kyungsoo then asked, daring to be less polished, and sitting on the railing, back against the wall on the side.

 

—Music Theory and Composition. —He answered, honestly looking a little embarrassed. —I wish I had more time to go on with my studies but… Well, you know “royalty duties”.

 

Kyungsoo did know, he hummed and nodded along. The prince of Aear also wanted to continue his studies, but the responsibilities as time went by, at the castle, were getting larger. He had to start learning more about how to run a kingdom, and less how to perform on a stage. He did learn on that process, that both weren’t all that different.

 

It was nice talking to someone that understood him to that level. Kyungsoo didn’t even notice he was talking for so long with Chanyeol when one of the royal assistants came looking for him, telling it was already close to the time of the announcement.

 

 

On that night, the king and queen of Jiedi would announce to all kingdom that their daughter would be going through the selection of a prince to wed, and in the future become the Queen and King. Kyungsoo should have gone after Kyungri earlier, but talking with Chanyeol was so natural and good, he completely lost track of time.

The prince of Naor followed Kyungsoo as he strode slowly through the hall, smiling politely at people, it was too nice of a talk to just let go.

 

—Can I just say something? —Chanyeol said, holding Kyungsoo’s elbow lightly, both stopping amongst other guests. —I think your sister is incredibly brave of what she’s doing. —He said, throwing Kyungsoo off for a second, he probably did seem confused, since Chanyeol immediately saw the need to explain further.

—We all knew that you were supposed to be the heir, not because you’re a man, but because well… technically, you _are_ the firstborn. But what she’s doing, abdicating every liberty to save you from this… _This_ —He said as he gestured around and to himself. —She’s brave, and she clearly loves you very much. I wish I had the same courage to have done the same for my sister…

 

 

Kyungsoo was speechless. He smiled anyways, thanked Chanyeol and left.

 

At the room beside the hall his sister sat alone near the window, looking out. She looked absolutely beautiful in her long red dress, black hair tied up with a single rose decorating it. The flowy dress made her look like a red bird, an angel, something so graceful. She didn’t belong here.

 

—Kyungri… —Kyungsoo then whispered, making her look back. As he approached his sister, he could already see, the tear stains in her face.

 

—They’ve chosen… —Kyungri whispered in a broken tone. —They narrowed down to those eight princes, and that’s it…

 

Kyungsoo was breathless. This was his little sister, with the whole world on her shoulders. And she was strong. She was the strongest person he ever saw in his whole life. It was amazing, like watching Atlas himself holding the sky.

 

—Kyungri… —The prince whispered, kneeling in front of her, as the assistant already knocked on the door. —I need you to be the strongest now, ok? —He said, and she laughed. Kyungsoo was never this serious, it was funny to her.

 

Soon enough they called for them, their parents were ready to bring them to the stage and announce their decision. Kyungri held her brother’s hand tightly, taking a deep breath as she walked side by side with him.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s head was spinning. As they walked together after their parents, he could see all those people, the formality, the coldness. That was suffocating, and if it was for him, for his sister should be so much worse. And there she was, beautifully standing next to him as their father started to speak to all, ready to take up on all that responsibility just to free her brother…

 

Kyungsoo could see all clear now, but he should have done it sooner. He felt at that moment the most selfish person in the whole world, even though they both studied the same, Kyungri always looked at the windows dreaming of a life Kyungsoo was being able to live.

 

Time had seemed to have stopped in his hands. His father said something about an announcement, and he didn’t think twice before launching himself forward, taking the microphone out of his fathers reach and looking at the man.

The King looked at him confused, but also clearly worried. Kyungsoo was probably looking terrible, as he felt his own blood being drawn off his face. His hands tingled, as did his toes. It seemed like an eternity, but those were mere seconds.

 

 

—I’m sorry to interrupt father. —He then said into the microphone, putting his best fake smile possible. —But I’d like to reveal such delightful surprise, myself.

 

The King didn’t seem to understand, and as Kyungsoo glanced to his sister and mother, he noticed either were also quite confused.

 

He let out a dry laugh, turning himself to the people that waited for the said announcement. He could see the faces of the eight princes, the gentle eyes of Jongin, the sly smile of Baekhyun, the confusion in Chanyeol’s face.

 

—I hope you are all enjoying this beautiful moonlight ball. —He said at first, gathering some other smiles from the crowd. —This is a very special night for us, as my father sure have said already. —He laughed briefly again, trying not to let all his nervousness show. —But for me, it’s even more special.

 

Kyungsoo glanced back to his sister again, quickly, sending her a comforting smile.

 

—As all of you probably know, I had years to live amongst you, silently. —He spoke again, getting more familiar with the microphone. —I’ve studied, I’ve created art, I’ve received love of all people of Aear. —Kyungsoo took a deep breath. —Now it’s time to give this love back to all of you.

 

Kyungsoo glanced back again, noticing movement behind them, as his father held back his sister for going forward and stopping him.

 

—I would like to announce, that after a long process, I’ve chosen the eight candidates for marriage. Eight princes from friendly kingdoms, that will learn about our traditions, as I learn about theirs, as the tradition calls. —Kyungsoo let it all out, hearing one short gasp and a scoff from the crowd.

 

As he once again glanced back, Kyungsoo saw as his sister ran out of the stage quickly, but his father nodded for him to go on.

There on, he carefully explained the process as his sister would have, even though his heart ached. He had never been so serious, his whole life.

 

 

 

 

—What the hellfire were you thinking?! —She yelled at him as soon as the doors closed. —Is this because of the throne?! —Kyungri went on, shedding tears and rushing to Kyungsoo, holding his arms strongly in her hands. —Is this because of power Kyungsoo? —She cried hopelessly, and Kyungsoo couldn’t hold himself any longer.

 

—It isn’t… —He muttered, as she started to scream and demanded to know why. He first intended do remain silent, but it wasn’t on his nature. —It’s because of _you_!

 

Kyungsoo didn’t like raising his voice, and when he did, everything seemed much quieter. Even though outside the music outside could be heard.

 

—You’ve been protecting me since… Always. —He vented, running a hand through his hair. —And now it’s my turn to protect you. —Kyungsoo held his sisters shaking hands into his, caressing her fingers. —I’d rather be locked in this place for the rest of my life, than not seeing you fly, _birdie_. I’ve done my fair share of going around as you were locked up here studying, now it’s time we change places again. —Kyungsoo laughed dryly. —Please, take this chance, and go do whatever the fuck you want.

 

Kyungri was looking straight into her brothers’ eyes. She didn’t seem angry anymore, or sad. There was a hint of relief, a dash of worry.

 

—I’ll be fine _birdie_. —Kyungsoo pulled her into a tight hug and whispered. —It’s my time to hold the world, so go rest a little.

 

 

Needless to say, their parents were furious. _More or less._ The queen scolded for what it seemed hours, while the king only sat and looked intensely at the twins.

 

—This was irresponsible and uncalled for! —She said again. —I had to apologize to all princes because of your reckless actions! They came here to go after Kyungri’s hand, not yours! —She pointed an accusing finger to Kyungsoo, who recoiled.

 

—Yes honey, but they didn’t care. —The King muttered, cheek rested on his fist. —I’m just worried that Kyungri has studied for this… —He stressed, not looking all that worried.

 

—I already talked to Kyungsoo about this, I will be teaching everything. Every detail, you both won’t have to worry. —Kyungri said still sounding extremely annoyed at this situationq, and while the queen seemed still quite worried, the king took that as settled and tried to get up from his seat, being stopped by his wife.

 

—I hope you know that both of you will have to behave from now on. —She said, narrow eyes shifting from one to another.

Yes, they knew. But they also knew how to turn that around.

 

Kyungri held Kyungsoo’s hand in hers, and even though he already felt like the world was being transferred to his shoulders, he had someone to count on for a while.

 

 

 

 

—I can’t say I’m mad. —Jongin said to his older brother, Junmyeon who hit him lightly on the arm as the taller laughed.

 

—None of us are mad about it, actually. Because we are all here just for the chance of becoming kings, when in our own kingdoms we wouldn’t. —Sehun, of the Kingdom of Kyre said nonchalantly as he went through a magazine.

 

—I was actually interested on the princess though… —Jongdae, another of the brothers of the kingdom of Ilrya, said being smacked by Junmyeon as well.

 

—I’m sad Luhan left, he was fun to hang around. —Yixing, of the Sheep Islands, said sweetly.

 

—I have his kakao ID if you’d like to maintain contact? —Sehun said, looking up from his magazine to look at the prince, who nodded in agreement. —He didn’t really want to be here from the beginning, so he took the chance to leave. —The prince of Kyre went on, his expression not changing a bit. —We’ve been friends for a while, went to the same university in Naor.

 

 

The princes shared a common resting room to all their own bedrooms, and they all agreed it was a great idea, that way they wouldn’t be alone or bored at any times.

But as the others talked, Chanyeol had his mind far from there. He looked at the sky, hands resting on the concrete railing of the small veranda.

 

—It’s not your fault. —A voice Chanyeol knew well made him snap of his thoughts. Baekhyun rested one folded leg on the railing, looking at the prince of Naor. —He would do it sooner or later, and it was very fortunate he did sooner. If he had waited days longer it would all be much more complicated.

Chanyeol sighed, letting his head down, before looking to his side.

 

—I said I wish I had done that for my sister. —Chanyeol said softly, genuinely worried.  
—Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut? Why do I always have to ruin things? —He vented in what seemed like verge of broken sobs. His hand was held abruptly by Baekhyun’s, whose stern look made him swallow back his tears.

 

—It wasn’t your fault back then, it isn’t now. —Baekhyun said between gritted teeth, squeezing the bigger hand under his. —If you want to do something right, support the crown prince and win his heart. —He went on, putting himself on his two feet right after. —But don’t expect it to be easy, I’m competing for that spot as well, and I won’t make it easier for you.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sat in front of his mirror for another half an hour, looking at himself, mind blank and heart still racing.

Although this was completely unexpected, Kyungsoo still didn’t feel like it was a mistake. It actually felt that for once, he was doing the right thing for his kingdom and his family, instead of just going around getting all he wanted.

 

The files over the table on his room were for analysis of the candidates, but he was still too scared to even open them. Kyungri had said she highlighted the positives and negatives of each one already and had a couple notes in some pages. But Kyungsoo didn’t knew how much of that would possibly help him choose husband.

_A husband._

He was choosing an actual person, for him to marry for the rest of his life. And to rule besides him in the future when he became king.

 

_King._

 

Kyungsoo would rarely panic under stress, but this was a special occasion. He felt suffocating in his own room, and just had to run. And run he did.

As fast as he could, to the gardens or wherever possible at that time of the night. He ran as he life depended on that, not even caring about where he would end up going.

 

It was dark on the gardens, but he didn’t care. He just had to take that fear out of him, to let the nervousness out as fast as he could.

 

 

And he ran into the garden, occasionally looking back to see the actual palace getting further away. He ran until his legs hurt, and he ran until he felt something hit him hard, so hard he collapsed in the grass, looking up to poorly see a face staring at him, and a reaching hand.

 

 

 

—This makes a lot of sense. —Junmyeon said, as he seated on the grass besides Kyungsoo, not minding his fancy clothes, or the fact that it was quite late already. —What you did was very brave Prince Kyungsoo. —He said with a gentle smile, that made Kyungsoo feel a little lighter even.

 

—I’m happy I had the opportunity to talk to you as well, I can’t wait to talk to the others later. I did manage to have a small conversation with your younger brother, Jongin. —He admitted, remembering earlier that same night, Kyungsoo didn’t expect to blush again as he remembered the simple touch of his hand.

 

—Yeah, he does that to people… —Junmyeon laughed shortly, surprising Kyungsoo and then poking his ear softly. —Usually all the ladies and gentlemen get red around his charm, I’m just the middle child with a grandpa’s soul. —He said, laughing again, as Kyungsoo briefly joined him.

 

—I’m sure you do to Junmyeon, you probably just don’t notice it. —Kyungsoo then said, daring to touch Junmyeon’s hand for a little while. —I’m glad I bumped into you, but please don’t get lost here again. —He said, remembering how Junmyeon said he had gone for a walk with some of the princes and his brothers dared him to go into the garden maze, which he was still trying to find a way out.

 

—I’m glad too, or else I’d be stuck here forever. —He joked again, going to his feet and reaching a hand for Kyungsoo to grab as he stood up as well. —But please go rest now, and if you need to let it out, you can come to me. I know we are all here trying to win you over and all that… —He tried winking, but it was too funny and awkward for Kyungsoo not to laugh.

—Anyways… If you need an extra shoulder to cry on, don’t hesitate. Even if we don’t end up together, _together_ , I’d still very much like to be your friend.

 

That felt good, knowing he had someone else in that castle that he could trust to talk about his feelings. Kyungsoo suddenly didn’t feel like he should do it to his sister, specially under the conditions they were in. Kyungri might feel pressured to change things again, and Kyungsoo didn’t want that.

 

Most things on his life weren’t certain. He didn’t know what role he wanted to play in society, what would be his positions towards the world, what path to follow… But he launched himself into one, which he was compromised to follow to the end.

 

Kyungsoo still didn’t knew many things, but he did know he was ready to try his best.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I wanted to start the year with positive vibes, and the motivation to keep writing, so here's chapter one!  
> Hopefully I'll update soon enough, although my vacation at work is basically over lol
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story so far!  
> I personally hated the title, but I'm 100% out of creativity for that lol
> 
> Meme me on Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
